


Kira ❄︎꒦꒷꒦꒦꒷꒦꒷꒷꒦❄︎

by Taytizzel



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytizzel/pseuds/Taytizzel





	Kira ❄︎꒦꒷꒦꒦꒷꒦꒷꒷꒦❄︎

-BANG BANG-   
Gun shots going off.   
Yelling   
Screaming   
Shouting 

“LIGHT!!” I yell trying to get to him ,pushing the men aside. 

Crying....sobbing....yelling...shouting.....gun shots...

“SOMEONE GET HER!!” Yelled a deep voice in the crowd. 

Yelling   
Screaming   
Shouting   
Gun shots 

“N-no!” I said tripping over someone’s foot. “SHIT” I scream. 

A man pushes me down keeping me on the ground. More screaming...more yelling...more sobbing...it’s never stopping...never ending. He looked at me with a smile as he falls to the ground, everything went in slow motion. I yell his name at the top of my lungs. 

Then like that everything stopped and went black. I really have no clue how we got here...I really don’t. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~A year prior~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey light” I say running after him with a big smile. 

“Hey y/n..” he smiled turning around staring down at me. “You still up for our study date.?” 

I smiled and giggled “Ohh so it’s a dated.?” I teased

He pulls me in for a hug and smiles. “Of course it is..” He kissed my right temple “Anything with you is a date” 

“EWWW” Said Rosie, “I still can’t believe you two are actually dating..” She stuck her tongue out pointing her finger into her mouth. 

I roll my eyes, “Hey you’re my best friend, be a little more supportive” I laugh moving away from light. I waved him good bye and walked to class with Rosie. We took our seats. 

“Take your book out and go to page....”   
today feels a bit weird and off. Like something is bound to happen. I shrug the feeling off and go on with my day. Class today went by a little slow and drawn out. I yawned, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. I looked out the window watching the leaves fall from the tree, something once beautiful now exposed and ugly. 

“Mrs. L/n, could you read the next paragraph.?” The teacher asked. 

I stood up bowing. “Yes sir” I read the paragraph with ease and sat back down. The class ended ten minutes afterwards. I gathered all of my belongings and put them in my backpack and headed to the door. 

“Hey y/n” Yelled Rosie behind me. “You were in your head all day today..” She tilted her head raising her left eyebrow. “why is that.?” 

I roll my eyes. “You know I tend to overthink things.” I say with a sigh. I turn the corner and see light waiting on me with a smile. I smile back and run to him. He opens his arms pulling me in. 

“Look who’s happy to see me.?”He teased. 

I made an exaggerated gasped and smiled. “Me happy to see you.? Never” I say laughing. We leave the school building laughing and talking about our day. 

“Hey y/n, want to get some snacks.?” Light asked. 

“Ooo yess please” I smiled. We walked into the store and I ran straight to the back getting (favorite candy bar/chips/drink). I turn around looking for Light but I cant find him anywhere. I put my stuff at the counter and looked around. “Light.?” I walked up and seen him with a book in his hand writing. 

“Hey! Light.?” I said tapping him on the shoulder. “The hell are you doing.?” 

He turns around smiling. “let’s leave now..I- “ he said said with a big gasp “I have something to show you.” He grab my hand 

“Hey wait my snacks” I said but he still kept going. He made me run all the way to his house. We opened the door and he practically pulled my shoes off and dragged me to his room. 

“Light why are you dragging the poor girl to your room.?” His mom asked

“We have something to take care of mother.” He said smirking 

I started to blink fast. “What do you mean?” We said in sync. 

“No mind that come on y/n” he said pulling me upstairs. 

We get upstairs and he locks the door. “Light what the hell is wrong with you.?” I said raising my left eyebrow. 

He starts to pace around the room with his right hand on my his hip and his left index finger on his chin. Laugh..mumbling. He stops. Walking to me getting close both hands planted on each of my legs. “Y/n...” He pushed my head close to his. “I found something....” He pulled the black note book out. “This...” He smiled. “Can kill people. Yes I know I know, it sound cliché but I’m telling you it’s not..” he opens the book “Touch it”

I was hesitant at first but I touched the page. “There..” 

“Can she see me now.?” Asked a very strange voice. I turned to see a floating creature. I opened my mouth to scream but light covered my mouth before anything came out. 

“Shush..he’s harmless” Light said kissing my neck. “He’s not gonna hurt us.” He said moving his gags from my mouth 

“Light what the hell is going on.!???” I say breathing hard trying to calm down. 

“Well Y/n....it’s simple...he can kill people with this notebook....with a quick write of their full name...” Said the thing in the back. 

“I’m going to clean the world of crime..” Light said smirking. “With you y/n by my side”


End file.
